RNA editing and post-transcriptional modification is emerging as a key epigenetic mechanism for fine tuning genetic diversity and RNA function of particular importance in the brain. However, while some RNA editing processes have been relatively well described, other RNA modifications are poorly understood and many questions remain about the true significance of these processes to neurological function in health and disease. Recent developments in deep sequencing approaches have highlighted the number and extent of RNA base modifications, but tools with the requisite high specificity are required to understand the role these changes play in neurophysiology at the developmental, regional, cellular and subcellular level. In this proof of concept Phase I study, we propose to use our cutting edge technology that combines the robust nature of the rabbit immune system with the power of yeast display technology to demonstrate the power of this approach to isolate highly specific, high affinity rabbit monoclonal antibodies against three derivatives of adenosine, inosine, N6-methyl-adenosine and N1-methyl-adenosine.